Treasure Trail
by lotsofcuddles
Summary: After our heroes of Storybrooke return from the land of untold stories they're about go back to their daily lives when they learn that Mr.Hyde has come to town. Killian comes upon a treasure trail of sorts(wink wink) and it adds to his dilemma regarding his relationship with Emma and his attraction to David.
1. Treasure Trail, kind of

Chapter 1:

 **Treasure Trail, kind of...**

After getting back from the land of untold stories all our Storybrooke heroes go to their homes to resume their lives. Snow is exhausted from all the adventurous things they did. She goes to Neal's crib and picks him up and sits on the bed. Her phone buzzes and she checks it. It's a a text from Regina. Snow takes the baby in the stroller and tells David loudly that she's headed to Regina's house, since he was in the shower.

David had had a few bites of lasagna at Granny's while showing off Storybrooke to . He was glad that Emma succeeded in her mission. The past few weeks was hell with running around all those realms. He was almost done washing up when he heard a knock on the loft door. He shouts "Wait a second!" and grabs a towel and dries off quickly and wraps it around his waist and gets out of the bathroom. There's another knock on the door. David responds with "Hold your horses!" and heads to the door in a hurry. Perhaps Snow had forgotten something. He opens the door to find Killian, breathing heavily like he just ran a marathon. The towel slips from David's waist and drops to the floor. David is too shocked to move and Killian forgets to breathe. Killian's eyes are wide open as he gapes at the blond treasure trail from David's navel heading south towards a bigger treasure. Both men go rigid and start flushing red. David bends down and picks up the towel fast. He holds it in front of his crotch expecting the other man to have averted his gaze but to find him still standing with an open mouth. David shuts the door and wraps the towel tightly this time and opens the door. Killian hasn't moved an inch. David shakes his shoulders saying, "Hey Killian, snap out of it!" Killian comes to his senses and fails trying to find words. David says, "Come in. What's up?" and heads to the dresser near the bed to find something to wear. Killian enters the loft and is embarrassed for forgetting for a few moments why he was there. While his mind is busy being embarrassed his eyes follow David's broad shouldered back. He sits down at the dinner table to hide something in his tights jeans which would be obvious to anyone if he were standing.

David processes Killian's reaction to his nudity for what it is and grins at the idea of tormenting Killian more, that he just got. He pretends to look for particular clothes when he knows exactly where they are. "Emma's not here. She's at Regina's," he says. Killian suddenly remembers why he's there and says, "Oh, I know. She texted me to come and get you. Apparently she tried contacting you. She said your talking phone might have "died"." Killian tries not looking at David but his eyes keep wandering back to that alabaster skin that has so many muscles hidden beneath them. He always had wondered what it'd be like under all those layers of flannel shirt and jacket. David apologizes for forgetting to charge his phone. David is aware that Killian's taking in the view he's providing and he goes for a bold move. He picks up a purple underwear with a black elastic band and drops his towel, pretending yet again of being oblivious to Killian's gaze, and bends over to pull it on. He keeps the conversation going, "Anyway, what's the matter? Everything alright?" Killian catches the view of the curve of David's butt and before responding. "Uh, ah, that bastard has come to Storybrooke it seems. So it's another mission for us to stop him", he finishes cursing mentally at his raging hard on. David pulls on the underwear and snaps the elastic band, with a sound, that sits on his hips. Killian suddenly has an inkling of an urge to touch that dainty waist. David turns around and finds Killian suddenly turning away and grins at his bold move to have succeeded. David states, "There isn't a day that goes by without one or the other disaster in this town." and picks up the towel and comes into the living room. Killian turns in his chair changing his position thinking David probably was heading upstairs or into the bathroom. He wasn't going to be caught staring at David's almost naked body. Suddenly he smells the scent of citrus soap and turns swiftly. David is picking up his phone on the table. David moves towards the sofa and plugs it to the charger, looking for text messages and voice again Killian is treated to a grand view of that bubble butt he so wants to grab and squeeze like he's fantasized countless times before. He stops right there and goes, "Yeah, get dressed. We're needed at Regina's house. "Yeah, okay", David replies and goes to the wardrobe and gets a tight pair of jeans and wears it. He picks up a flannel and puts it on. He leaves the buttons off and moves towards Killian. He asks, "Hey, can you throw this in the laundry basket for me?", handing him the wet towel. Killian takes the towel, his eyes down, catching the blond trail of small hairs. He just moves away from David and does as he's told. By the time he's back David is fully dressed with his jacket. Glad that his efforts at temptation were working, David grabs his shoes and ties them.

Both of them leave the loft and head to Regina's house. When they arrive, Regina is annoyed at them for being late and asks them, "What the hell were you two doing that you're so late?!" Killian replies quickly, "We weren't doing anything. Why would we be doing anything ?!" David smiles internally at Killian's uneasiness. Regina looks at them from one to the another. Emma is too concentrated on the problem at hand to notice anything. Snow is sitting by the fireplace, feeding Neal from a bottle. David ask, "Okay. What's happened now? How did come to Storybrooke?"

The discussion of and comes to an end as they agree to act if and when starts any trouble. Snows hangs back to talk to the new and separated Regina, baby Neal sleeping soundly. David, Emma, and Killian leave Regina's house, heading back to the is walking in front of them and Emma has her hand in Killian's and keeps saying something about getting a new place to live. But Killian couldn't get his mind off of the sight he saw a few hours ago. It was like looking at a priced jewel, the thickest manhood he'd ever seen in his life. David falls back and starts walking with them, beside Killian. Killian's head is a buzz with father and daughter walking each side of hm. David asks why Emma wants to live in a new house since she already has a new house picked by Killian. She gives unpleasant memories being the reason to not moving back to her house. She says she'd like to live in smaller, pleasant place like an apartment. "Why don't you two stay at our loft until you find a new place to live?", offers David. Emma grins and asks "Dad, is this you being the protective father? I can handle myself. You don't have to worry." David responds, "I know, I know, but I haven't handled him yet..." and Killian looks at David suddenly as David ends his pause with-"..as a protective father, I mean."

Emma announces that she'll be in for a long soak and doesn't want to be disturbed. David takes off his jacket and plonks down on the sofa and looks at his phone. It is charged up a little. Killian is sitting at the table again. He looks at David smiling at his phone. "What? Did someone send you a hilarious text?", he asks. David looks up from the phone and answers, "No. I'm watching this movie called 'Captain America: The First Avenger'". Killian is puzzled. He thought "movies" were big talking pictures which you went to theaters to see. He gets up and walks over to the sofa and sits down next to David.


	2. Popcorn and Thick Thighs

Chapter 2:

 **Popcorn and Thick Thighs  
**

David plugs in the earphones and shares them with Killian and gives him the premise of the movie in a simple explanation of how Steve is an ambitious person who wants join the army but can't due to his physique and then he is experimented on to make him stronger. Killian smiles at Steve's obvious crush on Peggy in the movie. David doesn't talk while watching. Killian is interested when Steve is injected with some sort of potion and put into the machine. When the machine opens a muscular Steve emerges. "Is it magic?", Killian asks to which David chuckles and replies, "No, it's science. Less Rumplestiltskin and more of 's area of expertise." Killian enjoys the movie thoroughly, all its ups and downs-Chris Evans' acting, Hayley Atwell's bloody lips, Steve and Bucky's "bromance", as David calls it. He feels so bad for Steve when Bucky falls off the cliff his breath catches a bit. David wasn't watching the movie for the first time. He notices Killian's reactions to the movie from the corner of his eyes. Killian remarks at the end of the movie with a grin, "So even without magic all one needs to stay youthful is get buried in ice? Elsa can easily make money off off it then?" David laughs at it and says, "It's not just ice. It's the chemicals they put into him and the radiation..." Killian tries to listen to David's explanantion even though he doesn'tunderstand even a single word of Sci-fic vocabulary. It just goes over his head.

"What happens next?", he asks, curious about what happens next.

"For that, you'd have to watch the sequel 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier'", David replies.

"So? Play it then!", Killian says enthusiastically.

David smiles and says "I have the DVD for that. We can watch it on the TV. Biggger screen. Better sound. Also I'll make popcorn." He gets off the couch and goes to the kitchen.

David returns after a few minutes with a big bowl of popcorn. Killian's never had whatever "popcorn" is but it sure smelled good. He couldn't get his mind of how good David had smelled when he had hugged him at diner that night. Sure, he had smelled all lemony before when he was barely wearing anything. But up close he had a faint musk that Killian found surprisingly intoxicating. He'd lived for centuries but he'd never been attracted to men before. Perhaps maybe all the men he came by reeked of alcohol. He asks when they got the flatscreen television, which he noticed after returning to the land of the living. David comes back after inserting a disc into a box and flops down to Killian's right side. "Well, Snow bought it when she returned to Storybrooke from the Underworld. She needed some kind of enertainment at home since I wasn't home", he says and winks with a light grin. Killian suddenly remembrs the sight from the morning and turns towards the TV, his cheeks warming a little. David loves the effect he has on Killian like never before. He wondered why? What had changed since Underworld? He didn't worry much about it, just liked it. He scooted closer to Killian and placed the bowl of popcorn on his jean clad thigh. The movie started and Steve ran past Sam in the tightest outfit Killian had ever seen on a man. He thought about the similarities between Chris Evans and David's physique. Both fair haired muscular men with hairless chest and arms. He shoved popcorn into his mouth as it was going dry from all his comparision of David and Chris. Their fingers touched now and then when they went for the popcorn but neither of them pulled away. Killian is shocked to see The Winter Soldier revealed as Bucky. Steve's reaction says it all. Then the movie goes into all the details of how he survived and how Steve and the redhead are on the run. He's surprised at all the mad driving and the explosions happening in the movie.

After a while Emma comes and sits next to Killian on the couch. "Oh, I haven't watched this one properly", she says and leans on Killian's shoulder. She asks for the popcorn and they pass the bowl to her. Steve and Bucky are finally on the sky ship. Steve tries to make Bucky remember to no avail. They start fighting. While intently watching the fight scene, Killian feels a touch on his right side. David's thick thigh is brushing his. He turns to his left to see Emma sprawled on the end of the couch, dozing off. David doesn't seem to be mind that they were so close. Killian's head buzzes and he takes action to make it stop and puts his hand on his thigh slightly touching David's thigh to let him know that they're too close. But David doesn't budge. Instead he puts his hand next o Killian's, their fingers touching. He makes another bold move for the day and slowly entwines his fingers with Killian's while looking at the TV. Killian swallows hard as his cock stirs in his tight jeans. He doesn't take his hand back. Even though David is called Prince Charming, his hand doesn't seem to be gentle like that of a royal. They're colloused. Killian remembers that David was a farmboy before he met Snow White. Even though the movie ends and the credit starts rolling, they're still holding hands and Killian's eyes seem to be fixated on the flatscreen. David turns to Killian to see the bulge in Killian's pants and decides on being a tease and untwines his fingers and gets up to leave. Killian almost groans from the loss of contact and grabs David's had making David turn around. They look into each other's eyes, lust making it impossible to break eye contact. David touches Killian's scruffy face with his other hand. Killian leans into that gentle touch. David leans closer to him and touches their foreheads. He wants to make Killain beg for a peck and doesn't move any closer. Those colloused fingers send electric tingles to Killian's face, his jeans getting tighter by the moment. He leans for a kiss but David slowly moves away. Killian just looks at David with yearning eyes. David says "Not in front of Emma" and moves backwards. He switches off the TV and heads up the stairs. Killian is left with thirst for all things David in the dark and all the blood going to his crotch when a phone buzzes on the couch. Killian turns to look at it. It's David's phone. The evening had went by so quickly. Killian checks the phone. It's a text by Snow saying she's staying over at Regina's house for the night. Killian grins widely at the phone thanking Snow mentally.


	3. Not Granny's

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 3:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /strongNot Granny's/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /Killian's grin lasts for a few seconds as Emma wakes up groggily, asking what time it is. Killian says, "It's almost dinner time, love." Emma gets up and goes to the dresser near Snow's bed and ties her hair in a ponytail and heads to the kitchen. She rummages the cupboards and finds nothing worth to be eaten as dinner. Killian just sits there on the couch doing nothing. So she asks him, "Up for some Granny's?"br /br /Killian is lost in his thoughts but not enough to not respond. "Uh, sure."br /br /David heads down the stairs and sees that Killian is handing Emma the popcorn bowl which she dumps in the sink. "Are we heading out for dinner or what?"br /br /Emma says "Yeah, we were heading to Granny's. Wanna join us?"br /br /"Your mother and I had lasagna there, this afternoon. So, maybe not Granny's?"br /br /"What about that bistro where everything is delicious and awfully expensive?" Killian /br /"Which one?" Emma /br /"You know which one. I've only been there once," says Killian and looks at Emma trying to remind her. Emma realizes that Killian is referring to the one which they their first date in. After such awful time in the Underworld Killian probably wanted to eat something tasty. So she agrees to go /br /David picks his phone from the couch and calls Snow to ask when she'll be returning. Snow picks up and tells him that she already texted him saying she's staying the night at Regina's house. David ends the call after wishing her and Neal a good /br /"Did my phone buzz with a text a few minutes ago?" David /br /"Aye, it did. I must've pressed the buttons on your phone accidentally. Sorry", Killian /br /David waves away his apology and tells them that Snow won't be joining them. The three of them arrive at the bistro in Emma's bug. The ambiance is different from Granny's; no neon lights and the smell of deep fried everything. The lights are dim and there's light music playing. They get a snug little table in the corner. Emma and David sit together and Killian sits opposite /br /"It's been a very exhausting few days. I should take Snow here. She's always tired from taking care of Neal," David /br /"I'm sorry that all of you had to go to all that trouble for me" Killian says. Emma holds Killian's hand on the table for reassurance and David brushes Killian's leg with his own, slowly under the /br /"You don't have to apologize. I'm sure you can make it up to us" David says with a grin and Killian is too surprised to respond coherently as his cheeks grow red and Emma says "I'm glad that you two get along", with a smile. Killian tries and smiles /br /"Oh, you gotta do better by my princess if you want more than just 'getting along', pirate" David says, wagging a finger at Killian, all the while dragging his foot higher up Killian's leg. Killian is thankful for the tablecloth, another thing Granny's don't have. Emma laughs at David's protective dad mode and Killian just stays smiling awkwardly at the father and daughter who seem to have a hold on his world at the /br /A waiter comes along and hands menus to order from. David and Emma order some stuff that make no sense to Killian. He could hardly concentrate on the menu with David's torture under the table. "What do you want, Killian?" he hears Emma asking and looks at both off them in confusion. David smiles cockily at the menu and Killian wishes he knew what he /br /After having good food and wine they head to the apartment. David takes off his jacket and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed. Emma hops onto Mary Margaret's bed and sleep comes to her fairly quickly. Killian is back on the couch and tries to contemplate his situation with Emma and David but fails to do so thanks to the wine. He could hold his liquor but that didn't mean his nether regions wanted to hear what his brain had to say. He hears the bathroom door opening and turns to see David in his pajamas and t-shirt, ready to go to /br /"Did you enjoy Captain America: Winter Soldier?" David /br /"Aye. Much more than had expected" Killian says looking straight into David's /br /"You know, the sequel is playing in the theaters right now."br /br /"Thanks. I'll try to go watch it."br /br /They stare at each other waiting for each other to say something. "Are you gonna be comfortable on the couch?" David /br /"Yeah" Killian /br /"Good night, then" David says and switches off the lights to the living area and heads upstairs. Killian sits in the dark for a while and then takes off his leather jacket and shoes. He lays down on the couch and tries to catch up with sleep. But all he catches up with is how the day went by. He couldn't wrap his head around his attraction towards David being intensified just in a day. 'But was it in just a day?' his mind asked. He was annoyed at his mind questioning him. It wasn't so often before he became a dark one and the bloody crocodile was in his head all the time. He remembered how David had said that all of them came to Underworld on their own decision when they were alone in the similar apartment down there, David's hug when he'd barged in at Granny's two nights ago when he felt the ground shake from the Olympian crystal's pulse, how David had tried to get him off off that psychotic 's choking grip on his neck. Not to forget David's caring touch when he made sure everyone was safe whenever he lead them in a direction. Killian was surprised at, upon reading Ruby's fate in the storybook after she left for Oz from Underworld, how no one minded that she woke another girl with True Love's Kiss in /br /He'd kissed plenty of women in two centuries and knew exactly how to get one from a woman. It was different with Milah. Something vulnerable came out of him with Milah, yet it was wonderful at the same time. That vulnerability and wonder was similar with Emma. He seemed to forget the world around him whenever Emma kissed him. He wondered what it'd be like to kiss a man. 'You mean David?' his mind asked. Fantasizing about naked David's body, he was familiar with, but about kissing him? On his pink luscious lips? That was new. It was hardly fantasizing today when your lady love's father gave you a boner, intentionally. 'You've committed sins you could hardly repent for. What's another one with your lover's father?' his mind said. Killian wished he could shut it up. But all he could manage was a tightness in his pants and insomnia on Mary Margaret's couch./p 


	4. More Than Just Kiss

Chapter 4:

 **More Than Just Kiss**

David knew too well that Killian would not get a good night's sleep any time soon. He takes off his pajamas and the old t-shirt and gets under the covers of the bed. He thought if Killian had met Jefferson he surely would've noticed the shocking similarities between the Mad Hatter and Sebastian Stan, the actor who portrayed the Winter Soldier. But ever since Jefferson reunited with his daughter Grace, he kept to himself very much like before. Perhaps he could offer Killian to go to the latest Captain America movie together. He could easily make him squirm in the dark there. He hears footsteps on the stairs and immediately pushes the covers down to his abdomen and closes his eyes pretending to be asleep. He knows its Killian as not much noise came. How else would one be sneaky?

"David", Killian whispers. He doesn't respond. He feels a hand on his shoulder as he's shaken and hears his name whispered again. He opens his eyes groggily. Killian is standing beside the bed with rumpled hair. That's as much as he can see in the dark.

"What?" David asks.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Well, ask away."

"Have you ever kissed another man?" Killian stays where he is, probably to avoid a punch or something.

David looks directly at Killian says "Yes, I have. Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know. I've never kissed a man. So I kept thinking about it and I couldn't sleep. Since you seem to enjoy torturing me, I thought I'd ask you." David looks at him with a stern expression. Killian thinks he shouldn't have asked him that, about to back off and leave when David grabs his hand and pulls him and plants a kiss on his lips while holding his head gently with his hand. Killian doesn't complain or back away. Instead he leans into the kiss and demands entry with his tongue. David simply pulls away and says, "There you go. Now you know. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Killian blinks at him and feels the blood rushing down. "If you don't mind I'd like you not to sleep and do more than just kiss" He is surprised at his own confidence at the moment. Perhaps that's how one talked when inhibitions dropped. David grins wickedly and pulls Killian onto the bed and starts taking off his shirt and unbuckles his belt. Killian can't believe that he was actually doing this with Emma's father. But His thoughts weren't coherent anymore as David's touch makes his skin tingle and his heart beats faster. Killian leans in and kisses David's neck and licks the tender skin behind the ears. David moans very lightly at that. David falls back and lets Killian do whatever makes him comfortable. Killian takes off his hook and tosses it off the bed and it falls on the pile of their clothes. Killian feels both their erections rubbing against each other and hisses at the friction. He leaves a trail of hungry kisses down David's neck and down his broad hairless chest and takes his right nipple in his mouth and sucks on it. David reacts with more moaning. Killian bites lightly on the nipple and rubs on the other one. David likes what Killian is doing and puts his hands on Killian's back and touches him making Killian rub against his cock more. Killian goes back up and kisses David hard like that's the last kiss he's ever going to have. Each open their mouths and make contented sounds at the wet kisses. When they're almost out of breath, they break apart and Killian says with ragged breath "I don't think I can last much longer!"

David reaches down and takes off Killian's underwear off and grabs his ass as he licks down his neck very slowly. Killian, afraid that he'll explode, sits up and pulls David's underwear off freeing the thick member surrounded by the blond treasure trail. David takes Killian's cock in his hand tugs on it. Killian grunts at the friction. David pauses and opens the drawer to the night stand beside the bed and gets out the bottle of lube. He drops a dollop on both hands and massages it along both their hard cocks.

Killian likes how it feels on his skin, all slippery and cool. Even though he loves what David is doing, he wants to ravish those pouty lips again. He lets David push him down and take charge. They kiss again, sating their lusts, but keeping their voices down as much as possible. David releases both their cocks and rubs their naked bodies together. Killian grabs David's big butt and squeezes it and loves how hard and soft it is at the same time. Killian cannot last longer with the slippery friction, bites down a scream on David's nape as he climaxes seeing stars behind his shut eyes, and ejaculates between both their bodies. David rubs faster and cums on Killian's abs, shuddering, whimpering into his neck and slumps on him in exhaustion. David is one burly man, Killian thinks as his hairy body is engulfed with David's smooth one. David reaches his hand between them and scoops up their cum with two fingers and takes them into his mouth and sucks on it, closing his eyes, makes a very contented face and that's one of the hottest things Killian has ever seen. David leans down and kisses Killian on the mouth. Killian tastes the hints of sweet and salty wetness and licks it off David's mouth. David picks up his old t-shirt and grabs the bottle of water he keeps beside his bed for when he wakes up at night, thirsty. He wets the cloth, wipes both of them clean and throws it in a corner. Lying next to Killian, he puts his hand on his waist and they stare at each other.

"What are we doing?" Killian asks pleadingly.

David sighs and says "Beats me. Wish I had a clue"

Killian smiles lightly and asks "Do you mind my biting down your neck?" He didn't want to make any noise or wake Emma when he did that. "So long as my wife doesn't notice it" David says and turns to look at the ceiling. "You should go. Wouldn't want Emma all suspicious if she wakes up, do we?" he says in an eerily flat manner. Killian puts his hand on David's chest and David looks at him. Killian feels David's heart beating under his hand. David looks back up at the ceiling and Killian looks at David's face. After what feels like hours Killian sits up, grabs his clothes and puts them on and turns to look at David putting on his pajama. David lies down and turns to the other side and covers himself with the blanket. Killian whispers a "Good night" and goes downstairs making as less noise as possible.

Killian was mulling over what had happened minutes ago, lying down on the couch. 'Don't you regret what you just did?' asked his mind. He thought about that, trying to find the answer for that question but all he could find was sleep. Regrets were for mornings after anyway.

After a few minutes David picks his phone up from the night stand and types "Your plan is working" and hits send. After a few seconds, he deletes the text message from the list of 'Sent Messages' and puts the phone down. He falls asleep quickly, hoping to get up early in the morning for work


	5. Dealings With The Dragon Lady

Chapter 4:

 **Dealings With The Dragon Lady**

Being a resident of Storybrooke meant a constant probability of being exhausted; may it be fighting monsters, running for your life, rescuing your family members, or working your ass off as the mayor of the town taking care of people's problems. But everyone was used to it as they'd always lived through that in their respective enchanted realms. Therefore no one lost sleep just because the next villain or danger was right around the corner.

Maleficent had had decades long worth of slumber before the "savior" had put an end to that, literally. Then the savior's present lover had did her in yet again after being woken from the ashes. But the third time she was brought back by the infamous imp, it stayed that way and she was reunited with her daughter, Lily. They'd found a way to be close even though they never really were a mother and daughter in the conventional sense. Being back to life and to be able to perform magic after years had its appeal. Regina was busy with chasing after one or the other monster and helping her step daughter's family and whatnot. So there went being all friendly with her former lover and an important friend.

But when "Prince Charming" came knocking on her door, the night of Regina's lover's funeral, asking for assistance with his problem she didn't pass up the chance for some magical mischief. He'd made sure he was on duty when he'd visited her. Apparently he isn't all 'Lets join hands and sing kumbaya' towards his daughter's beau because all he'd brought to the Charming family was some or the other kind of misery and danger. He wasn't against Emma finding true love and fighting for it but Killian Jones was more trouble than everyone thought he was. David hadn't failed to notice that even though the pirate-turned-hero was a survivor his survival came with a lot of strings attached with trouble to those close to him.

"So you want him gone from your lives?" Maleficent had asked.

"No!" David had exclaimed.

"So what is it you need assistance with, Sheriff Nolan?"

"Can you provide me with some potion or spell to make him distracted from my daughter? I know my daughter. She's all lovey-dovey with him right now but she clearly doesn't see what's obvious to everyone. That she's in love with Regina."

Maleficent wasn't jealous woman when it came to Regina. Even though Regina had entrapped her in her dragon form below the town library, she knew that she'd done that to quench her thirst for revenge, which now had been changed to a healthy familial relationship with Snow White. "What makes you think I'd ever help you?"

"You and I both know I'd have been burned to crisp right now if you weren't interested in whatever business I was here to propose."

"Fine. I'll call you when I have something for you. I don't want you visiting every often here. I have a life of my own and a lifetime to make up with my daughter."

David knew keeping secrets from Snow never ended pleasantly but he knew she hardly would notice anything odd with Neal to look after most of the time. They had split their parental duties. Even with all their shared duties and all they still needed Granny Lucas' help with baby-sitting. And the nuns didn't mid looking after Neal. After all he was royalty. David was sorry for Emma when they'd buried Killian's body after days keeping it under a preservation spell Regina had helped with. He wasn't surprised when she accompanied them to the Underworld even though she could hardly stand the pirate. She did it for Emma. So he found it necessary to do something about Killian when he returned after Robin's death. It wasn't that he was worried with his mild attraction to the pirate. He could handle that. After all he'd thrown a few punches to that pretty mouth. He wasn't oblivious to how Killian often stared at him for no reason whenever they were near. So he'd told Mal about that and let her work her magic. Next morning Mal had called him that she had something for him. He'd quickly gone to collect whatever she was giving him.

"Mix this with whatever he drinks. It'll help "distract" him and then, you work for the results. The distracting part is your job."

"What do you want in return for this?" David had asked her the price for the potion.

"We don't need to talk business right now, sheriff. You and I will always have some sort of connection in life. I haven't forgotten you riding on my back when you hid that piece of precious magic in me. So whatever payment or favor I need, I'll encash it in the future."

David had nodded and left with the potion. He wasn't sure if this would come back to bite him in the ass some day but he had to try. He'd come back to the loft with the pretense that he's gone out to get some much needed groceries like coffee and eggs. When their hero squad along with Zelena were discussing how to locate Gold, who'd run off with the Olympian crystal, he'd managed to pour that potion into the coffee he'd offered to Killian, among everybody. Then everything went haywire with Henry running off with the damn crystal and Emma, Regina and Gold going after him, and them being sucked by the portal to the strange land with untold stories. But David noticed that the potion had started to work because Killian wasn't very self conscious as he threw a lot of glances towards him since that morning.

If only Killian knew why his inhibitions were slowly dropping when it came to David, but alas he was soundly asleep on the couch, having wet dreams about a certain sheriff who wasn't Emma. He was a resident of Storybrooke for quite some time now, and that meant not having to lose sleep because of some trying to wreak havoc in town.


	6. Eggs, Bacon, and Mushrooms

**Chapter 6:**

 **Eggs, Bacon, and Mushrooms**

Emma had gotten somewhat a good night of sleep. Considering it was the first time she dozed off without worried in weeks, it was a very good night of sleep even though she'd just passed out on her mother's bed after dinner. She got up and went to the bathroom to get freshened up for the day. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower and came out in her towel, almost dried up. The loft was quiet. Killian was still sleeping on the couch. There was no sign of her dad. She noticed a sticky note on the fridge. Apparently David had already fried some bacon and scrambled eggs and left some for them. He must have left early for the Sheriff's station. She looked over at Killian again. Snow wasn't going to turn up until late. Regina would probably cook some breakfast for her and baby Neal. She went close to take a closer look at Killian. She was happy that back with her in the land of the living. Poor guy must not have had any sleep in weeks. She couldn't help but not notice his crotch and the apparent morning wood. She decided she would give him a little extra help with the wood. So she knelt closer to the couch and started touching his crotch slowly. She rubbed on his pants eliciting faint moaning sounds out of Killian. Killian was enjoying the feeling. His wet dream of getting blown by David was more pleasant than anything right then at the moment. He couldn't take it anymore and woke up to find Emma rubbing on his pants. He sat up quickly jerking Emma along. He looked around in shock as to where they were since Emma was being all frisky.

"Calm down, mister. My parents aren't home." Emma smiled crookedly and lunged on him straddling him.

Killian was a bit giddy at everything going on; in his head and on his lap. Emma bent down to suck on his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. She knew he loved it when she did that. He had pretty sensitive skin all over his body. But for some reason he wasn't feeling it, so he slowly grabbed her and looked her in her eyes.

"I've missed this, you know, you and me, being close to each other. We're lucky to get any privacy in this town at all." Emma said.

"I know Swan. We'll celebrate appropriately. But first thing first. I'm hungry."

Killian munched on the eggs and bacon and washed it down with some orange juice. He never forgot to appreciate the breakfast or as for that matter, any food in this realm. "This is much better than those greasy things Granny sells as breakfast. I don't know what makes Leroy come running to the diner so early" he said.

Emma laughs at that. "You're lucky David cooked breakfast today. I love my mom but dad's a better cook" she says.

"Your father knows how to cook? Another thing a prince would hardly know."

"Hey! You know he wasn't always a prince. He's kind of a perfect husband. He does all the chores and takes care of my brother. He never misses any birthdays and remembers the anniversaries. My mom is a lucky woman."

"Setting pretty high standards for your future husband, I see."

Emma laughed at that and decided to change the subject fast. "I'm going to Regina's house. You wanna tag along or stay in?"

David got into the Sheriff's station and took a look around. Merida was quite the officer of law, he'd heard, putting the dwarfs on duty, taking care of people from Camelot. Not much had changed in the station. He got around organizing files and checking all the records were up to date. Snow would probably be giving Regina updates about the town during her time as stepping in as mayor when Regina and all the others were still in Underworld. He needn't worry about Neal for a few days perhaps. His phone pinged with a text message. It was from Mal.

Good. Keep it up for a while and you should get what you asked for.

He deleted the message right away. He was almost done filing in Arthur's death as a solved murder when he heard someone come in. Well, here we go. Trouble for the day begins.

"How may I help..." he cut his sentence short when he saw who it was. Killian was standing there, in his usual all black, jeans and leather clad outfit, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hook, what do want? Is Emma in trouble?" He knew well that Killian was here about last night but who said he couldn't string him along with questions he didn't know answers to? After all Emma could easily take care of herself.

"No. Emma's fine. She's joined the mayor to know more about that " Killian said and looked at David. David wasn't speaking much. So he was going to have to be the one to talk first. "That book, Henry's storybook. Does it have all details about every story about everyone in town?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Does it say everything about my past dalliances and my interests?"

David knew what he was talking about. "Relax. It's a storybook. Not your autobiography or diary. You don't need to worry about what happened last night."

Killian signed in relief audibly. He grabbed a chair and sat down. David didn't move from where he was standing. Killian broke the silence, "The eggs and bacon were good."

"Stop fishing around. If you don't have crime to report or to file a complaint, I have work to do."

Killian just looked down on the table pondering how to put into words, all the things he was confused about. David sighed came around the table and leaned against it. "Hey, stop worrying", he said putting a hand on Killian's shoulder. "You don't have to figure out anything right now. There's no need to be all worked up about it. Okay?"

"Are you serious right now? How could you be so calm about this? You're my girlfriend's father!"

"And you were practically married to Henry's grandma." David laughed lightly. "Don't worry. You're just discovering what was always inside you. You're a little scared of what it might do to you."

"I'm not scared of anything!" Killian spat those words with an agitated face. David moved away from Killian and picked up his jacket from the coat hanger. He motioned to Killian to get up. "Come on. We'll get you not get all mopey."

They locked up the Sheriff station and David called up Emma to let her know that he was going to go check up on , to see if he was taking in Storybrooke well. They sat in the David's truck and drove to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. He told Killian to sit tight in the truck and that he won't be gone long.

David knocked on the room in which was staying currently. A few seconds later Dr. Jekyll answered the door. "Oh David, come to check up on me? Join me for some tea."

David smiled and went in. "How is Storybrooke, so far? Hope you're catching up on everything modern."

"Yes, yes. Everything is new. It's a wonder that I can order in for room service whatever I want. Tea, muffins, fried chicken." laughed heartily. "Thanks again for providing me with the cell phone. Although I hardly know anyone here to call on", the doctor said as he poured a cup for David.

"Oh don't thank me. It was all the mayor's doing. I am also here to inform you something important" David said without getting all serious.

"Is it about my job? I spoke with Snow White. She said she'd talk to the Principal to get me a job as the science teacher. Or that she'd get me in contact with some if the school didn't work out."

"It's not that. I'm afraid I'm here to inform that your counterpart, , is here in Storybrooke."

"What!" started fidgeting.

"But you don't have to worry. We'll take care of him if he causes any trouble. I assure you. We've got this covered. This town has seen a lot of miscreants like him. The mayor's got magic. So you don't have anything to worry about."

"If you say so. I'll call you on this cell phone if anything happens."

David finished his tea. The doctor had left his, half drunk. "I was hoping if you could help me a little with a small matter."

Killian was listening to the garbage these people called music on the "Radio". He turned a knob down and the volume decreased. He saw David return after what felt like hours. He sat in the truck and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Killian asked.

"You'll see" David said and kept driving.

They were on the road that led into the woods. After a few minutes into the woods, David stopped the truck and turned to Killian.

"Where are we again?" Killian asked.

"Ever since Lily turned into a dragon and accidentally singed a few trees in the area, no one comes to this part of the woods. Anyway take this", David produced a small packet from his pocket. It had tiny mushrooms in it.

"What for?" Killian asked. He'd come across many a poisonous mushrooms in his year in Neverland.

"It's just to take off your nerves. It's not strong." David said with a smile.

Killian hesitated. "I'll take one too", David said and took one and popped it in his mouth. He started chewing on it. "Don't worry. It's supposed to be mild."

Killian took one and started chewing on it too. David was right. It did calm his nerves after a few minutes. A smile crept up on Killian's face and David's too.

"See? I told you" David said. He started taking off his jacket. Killian sniggered at it and he took off his jacket too. "I don't know what it is about you, David. I feel like I can be myself around you. Not that I'm not myself around people."

"I know" David said. He grinned crookedly and asked "Wanna relax more? I can make you feel a lot better than those mushrooms."

Killian didn't know what David was talking about but he couldn't care less at the moment. David got off the truck and came to the passenger side door. He opened it and bowed down, and said "Sire", asking Killian to get down. Killian got down followed him. David climbed the backside of the truck and Killian raised his arms. David pulled him up. David grabbed his collar and started kissing him. David opened his mouth by shoving his tongue between his lips. Killian didn't protest. David trailed his left down Killian neck slowly reaching down to Killian's crotch. David rubbed on the jeans a few times and felt the cock harden at his touch. He kept ravaging Killian's mouth while undoing his belt and zipper. He grabbed the underwear clad cock in his hand and started stroking it. Killian moaned against his lips. Killian had undone David's shirt buttons from the top and was touching that soft skin on his chest. His breath caught as he needed air to breathe and from all the tingling feeling he got all over his body. Thanks to the mushroom, or not, Killian was enjoying it way too much.

David let go of Killian and dragged the tight jeans off his thighs. Killian leaned against the Truck wall. David leaned down and took the tip of the underwear between his teeth and peeled it off Killian's crotch slowly, making him buck his crotch upwards. David put his hands under Killian's shirt and rubbed on his hairy belly and on his hip bones; anywhere but his crotch. Killian whimpered and said, "David, stop teasing me!"

David smiled, bent down and took Killian's hard cock in his mouth all the way. Killian put his hand on David's head and couldn't believe how deep he'd sucked him in one go. He made sounds of appreciation, moaned and cried because he'd never gotten blown like this in his centuries of life. David's hair was soft in his hand and his hands were on Killian's hips as his slurped on his dick. His bobbing movements mixed with his saliva gave Killian a pleasure so similar yet completely different. Every few seconds David would come up for air and lick his balls all the way up to his pre-cum oozing head. He looked at Killian, who'd closed his eyes shut tightly. He spit on his cock and took it in his hand and took Killian's chin in the other making him open his eyes. Killian looked into David's green eyes and he couldn't look away. He saw how swollen and red David's lips were and he could swear he never had imagined that in all his wet dreams. David's movements became quicker and Killian knew was close. "I can't take it anymore!" Killian cried. Just when he was close to completion David took his cock in his mouth. Killian's hips buck upwards and he cries as he comes in the Sheriff's mouth. David milks his cock for every drop of cum and licks all the salty sweet white wetness off his cock. Killian sees David swallow it and the warmth that brings to his belly and cheeks is just ecstatic. David comes up and leans in for a kiss and Killian lets him. He can taste his own seed as his ravishes those plump lips. He likes how David cups his head in his hands when he kisses.

When they come apart after kissing Killian pushes David to sit down. He undoes David's belt and zipper. "Let me take care of you", Killian says and frees David smooth cock from his boxers. Yet again, the light brown treasure trail mesmerizes Killian. He grabs his cock and starts jerking it off with his hand as David bends his head backwards in pleasure.

"Killian, I'm close!" David says and "Look at me. I want to taste you!" Killian replies.

"Are you sure?" David asks.

Killian nods and tugs at his cock a couple more times and leans in and takes it in his mouth. The second his lips graze David's cock, he ejaculates crying out his pleasure. Killian comes up for air and licks the shaft up and down cleaning it with his mouth. His stubble tickles David's balls and it adds to David's pleasure quite nicely. David pulls Killian and kisses him hard and the two of them can't get enough of each other.

David holds him as Killian straddles David's crotch. Killian sucks on David's long neck and his earlobe. "If this is what you mean by relaxing, I could get used to this", he whispers in David's ears.

'This is exactly the relaxation I want for you', David thought as both of them lay there catching their breaths.


	7. Just another day in Storybrooke

**Chapter 7:**

 **Just another day in Storybrooke**

Baby Neal had had his breakfast without making any fuss at Regina's. Snow was thankful for that. She regretted to not have brought up Emma as child but sometimes she couldn't just take Neal's endless crying and tantrums. Snow hadn't been in Regina's house much and this was her first time staying over. She did see what a difference it was to live in a loft and a mansion. It had good air conditioning, spectacular bathrooms, sheets that felt like heaven, and a kitchen to whip up anything a person wanted.

She missed waking next to David in the morning. It had been quite a while since breakfast and she'd left with Regina to the Mayor's office to see what action to take to safeguard Storybrooke against whatever miscreants were going to emerge. David would've left for work by now. Emma was on her way, Regina said after talking to her on the phone.

Regina was looking pensively at the fireplace. Snow gathered that Regina was thinking about destroying her darker half in New York. Maybe now Snow can have a better relationship with her than before. Regina was a very private person. She hardly opened herself up with anyone. Snow didn't much work like any other person to really talk to her. She remembered that was in a similar position.

"Hey Regina, I told that I'd find him a job here in Storybrooke. Can you see if you can add another teacher position at the school or if there's any need for another doctor at the hospital?"

"I have a town to rescue from imminent doom. I don't have much time for our new doctor. But I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Baby Neal was playing with a chew toy as Emma entered the office. She smiled as she saw Regina and started asking what they should do about . Snow couldn't help but notice how Emma brightened up when she was around Regina, not that she didn't approve Killian, but Emma was less miserable whenever Regina is around. It wasn't up to her to intervene with her fully grown daughter's love life. Even David agreed with her on that.

She excused herself and left Emma and Regina to "draw battle plans" and went outside to call David after seeing David's text about meeting with . She heard the dial tone but David didn't answer. It went to voicemail. He was probably driving or busy with work. She was about to go inside when her phone started ringing. She answered. Apparently David was out of the station giving Killian a ride to the docks. David had asked about 's prospective job offers by her. She told him that Regina was going to look into it. She'd also asked about Killian's general behavior, concerned about all the things he went through. David said that he was a little mope-y since returning from the Underworld. After ending the call with an "I love you", she went inside.

David had just dropped Killian to his room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. He ended the phone call and was about to leave when Killian pulled him inside for a long kiss, prickly with his stubble. He felt Killian grabbing his ass as he kissed back.

"Someone's bravery has increased, I see", David teased as they came apart. Killian winked and shut the door. David got into his truck and went straight to the local movie theatre. He bought two tickets for 'Captain America: Civil War'. Then he went on his usual business; enforcing law and whatever magical crimes that needed to be solved.

Killian went to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror. His hair was messy on one side. He was smiling and he couldn't help it. David knew how to handle a cock very well with his mouth. He couldn't stop thinking about David's mouth. His conscience be damned. He wondered if he could go all the way with him in bed. He thought he'd find out soon if he could keep their secret well hidden.

Mal was enjoying how sheepishly the pirate was grinning at his mirror. She was glad that she still had it in her enough to trust in her potions. Her mirror magic skills weren't as rusty as she'd thought either. She heard footsteps from the living room and washed her fingers over the surface of the mirror and made the vision of Killian's bathroom disappear.

"What were you doing?" Lily asked.

"Just brushing up my magic skills, dear. Are you ready for today's lesson?"

"I am. What am I learning today?"

"One of my favorites, Potion making. Well, basics anyway. We should work on your fire ball conjuring skills. My boudoir still has many burn marks on the wall", Mal teased.

With all the things going with David and Killian, unknown to Snow, she must be worried but she wasn't. She'd taken care of that a while ago. David was ever going to love her and only her. She was sure the slight stinging in her divided heart was nothing to be worried about. David didn't keep secrets from her, not after Neverland. So she took out the bottle of milk and started feeding Neal. Emma left for the sheriff's station and Regina didn't mind Snow hanging out at the office.

"Hey Regina, have I thanked you for all the things you did for me, Charming, and our baby before I cast the curse?"

"Yes you have. Why are you bringing that up now, anyway?"

"Well, you saw how awkward Killian gets around David. Thanks to you our marriage is intact and I don't have to worry about David after the heart split."

Regina knew what Snow was talking about and she was not fazed by it as she had bigger problems to worry about than worrying about who David sticks his dick in, outside his marriage.


End file.
